The Downside to Being One of the Bad Guys
by X3
Summary: The problem with being one of the bad guys is that you have to fight the good guys, and you know what happens when that happens...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Downside to Being One of the Bad Guys

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am getting no money.  

Summary:  The main problem with being one of the bad guys is that you have to fight the good guys, and you what always happens with that...

A/N: Takes place about a year and a half after X2.  I didn't address the Jean issue, I just don't mention her at all.  I also decided to add Gambit, he's with the Brotherhood (I know he doesn't belong there, but that team needed more players and I like Gambit)

Professor Charles Xavier called together his X-men in the war room.  Seated with him around the large table were Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, plus the newly promoted Rogue and Iceman.  In their new black shiny uniforms they sat with the others, but unlike them, couldn't keep excited grins from their faces.  On Xavier's right was another X-man, a Big, shaggy Animal like man.  

"For our newer members, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, codename, Beast.  He's a former student that's recently returned after doing some work in Washington." explained Xavier, gesturing to the large, blue, furry man next to him.  The assembled team members all gave nods and made polite noises.  "And Hank, this is Logan, codename Wolverine, Marie, codename Rogue, and Bobby Drake, we call him Iceman."  Beast smiled and raised a paw.

"'I am prepared to meet anyone, but whether anyone is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter.' Mark Twain.  I truly appreciate your warm welcome; it is a pleasure to be back."

"How was Washington Hank?" Storm asked, still smiling from Hank's little joke.

"Oh, I think I did what I could working against the registration act.  People can be very stubborn." Murmurs of agreement followed that comment.  

            "Speaking of stubborn, Magneto is up to something again. We've gotten a report; he's lurking around Rhode Island.  It's Magneto himself has left the house so it must be something big." Cyclops explained.

            "It's defiantly Magneto?" Rogue asked

            "Older man, big purple cape and funny bullet helmet, is the description given to the local police.  I think it might be him."

            "I want Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast and Iceman on this mission.  Start with reconnaissance.  Try and find out what he's up to." Xavier explained.  He glanced at Logan.  "I know things may get messy, that's why we'll be prepared, but do try and keep things civil Logan."

            Wolverine gave a rather dashing smile, "Don't I always?"

Cyclops set the Blackbird down behind cover at an abandoned construction site.  Magneto had been in the area recently and the partly constructed building kept the passersby, if there were any, from spotting the plane.  Cyclops turned around in the pilot's seat to look at the team.  Iceman and Rouge were barely containing their excitement.  The Beast was reading some kind of Rhode Island tourist guide.  Cyclops didn't bother to question this odd act.  Wolverine was warily looking out the front window.

"What's the matter Logan, scared of a little recon?"

"Shut up Cyke, something doesn't smell right."

Humoring the Canadian Scott replied, "OK we'll stay extra alert."  Scott was able to keep from laughing as they left the Blackbird.  Logan was always making missions a fight. It was possible for them to leave the mansion and not wind up fighting someone.  Why didn't Logan see that?

It was a blatant set up. Wolverine growled.  As soon as they left the Blackbird the Brotherhood had appeared.  Mystique smiling seductively, Magneto, cape blowing in the light breeze, Toad tilted his head to the left eyeing them, and Pyro grinning as he twirled a ball of fire with the fingers of his left hand, a blazing tail connecting it to the lighter in his right.  They were a dashing scene and Wolverine charged towards them.  But the master of magnetism held him mid stride.  Wolverine couldn't move, couldn't join his teammates as they took on the Brotherhood.

Pyro launched his fire at Bobby.  Iceman dodged and lobed an ice ball at the other teen.  Rogue inched closer, trying to go unnoticed and then make a grab for Pyro.  But Mystique grabbed her around her clothed middle using one of her agile blue legs.  She brought Rogue down and then kicked.  Rogue moaned; this was not a fun part of the job.  She rolled over and prepared to fight the shape shifter.

Cyclops turned to the skirmishes that had erupted.  Then he felt a weight slam into his back.  He tried to turn, create enough force to throw off the person on his back.  But, it was Toad, and he was stuck on good.  Cyclops drove his elbows back, trying to hit the smaller man in the ribs or some other vulnerable spot.  Failing to do this, instead he felt Toad's tongue close around his neck, strangling him.  In a last ditch effort as things got gray Cyclops threw himself backwards onto the ground with all his strength, sandwiching Toad between the ground and the black leather back of the X-man.  Toad moaned.

"You twat!" he cursed. 

"Hey!  Keep it civil, you'll ruin Bobby's virgin ears." Pyro scolded from behind, using his foot to roll Cyclops off of the little green man.  Both men were now shakily on their feet and slowly circling each other.

The Beast was not an overly aggressive man.  But, they were under attack, he needed to fight back.  They needed Wolverine back, so Beast scanned the battlefield for Magneto.  They were slowly spreading themselves apart.  Rogue and Mystique were literally rolling on the ground.  Pyro was advancing Bobby towards a framed out wall that was likely meant to be the houses' garage.  The conflict between Toad and Cyclops was almost comical as the X-men leader shot optic blasts at the Brother who simply flipped out of the way like a gymnast.  Magneto stood farther back, trying to avoid notice a little, still holding Wolverine by the adamantium of his bones.  The Beast spotted him and began a loping gait towards the master of metal.  

A few feet away Iceman and Pyro were going strong.  Pyro threw himself forward and the shift in target threw Bobby off balance.  Pyro and Iceman collided head on and fell to the ground, a mess of limbs.  Physically it was a very even match, the boys were practically the same height, weight, and had been originally trained by the same man.  But Pyro had been undergoing very intense training with the Brotherhood since he'd left Xavier.  He was up first and had Bobby around the wrists.  Bobby shot an ice blast, which caught Pyro in the chest, making him stumble back to his knees.  Bobby tried again but Pyro re-aimed Iceman's hands in a harmless direction.  Glancing around Pyro saw his opportunity.  He brought his knee up to Bobby's face, dazing the blonde.  He yanked him the couple feet to a support beam of the partially completed house and withdrew a pair of shiny metal handcuffs from his pocket.  Bobby groaned.  "I know kinky, but hey standard issue from the master of metal."  He clipped Bobby's wrists around the beam.  Bobby's head cleared the rest of the way and he struggled to free himself.  

 "Sorry Iceman, I win." And Pyro left him to rejoin his teammates.

            Hank crashed into the caped figure and sent him sprawling to the ground.  Magneto let go of Wolverine to focus on his attacker for the moment.  In response a big metal beam flew towards the blue man.  Beast caught the flying metal and tossed it aside.  Beast continued forward.  He crashed into Magneto and drove them backwards, farther away from their teammates.  They rose up into the air.  Magneto was in control.  The beast held on to the older man and tried to break his focus.  He was a little wary about the drop, but he really couldn't just wait for Magneto to decide to take him back down.  With his acrobatics he should be able to roll when he hit and avoid extensive injury.  Committed to the plan, he let go of Magneto and pushed off with his strong feet.  

            The sensation of falling was intense.  It was so intense Beast was only vaguely aware off Magneto shooting upward as his velocity increased due to the dramatic reduction in weight.  He was sure the Brotherhood leader would regain control and return to the fight, but beast really had to focus his attention on landing first.

Wolverine felt Magneto's hold drop, felt control rush back into his limbs. He was in full combat mode. He took off towards the Beast.  Suddenly he came to stop.  Eyes closed in concentration he heard the crunch of sand as an enemy stepped up behind him.  Wolverine spun around fast and planted his claws deep into the member of the Brotherhood who had tried to sneak. His nostrils flared as the faintly familiar scent drowned in the coppery odor of blood. Opening his eyes, he saw the slack-jawed face of John Allerdyce.  The only thing that was holding the boy up was the adamantium.  Withdrawing the claws, he caught Pyro and lowered him to the ground.  

He'd speared the kid between the ribs, clean through the left lung.  John lay on the ground, his T-shirt was black so you couldn't see a spreading redness, but the wetness was apparent.  In fact it was oozing out from under him and visibly pooling around the wound.  His chest was heaving madly and he wheezingly gulped for air.  

"Logan!" the cry of Marie cut through the air.  Mystique held her, dangling over the edge of the hill they were fighting on, a bit of a distance away.  It was a good distance up, she'd be lucky to survive the fall.  Logan felt the animal that had edged back upon seeing the damage he'd inflicted, come rushing back.  One of the pack was in danger.  He had to remember, Pyro was one of the enemy.  He'd done the same thing to Mystique that day on Liberty Island.  He took off in a run, determined to stop the blue skinned brother from her current mission.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ground hit hard.  Beast rolled with the impact several times and then onto his feet.  Magneto was nowhere in sight.  He looked around again, this time for his friends, and the locations of their enemies.  Wolverine was running towards the hill.  Beast could just make out Mystique and Rogue over there.  Bobby was missing, Pyro was missing, Cyclops had a grip on Toad's hair, and Toad had just gotten a hold of a 2x4 with his tongue.  Beast jumped over to the moving plank and tried to wrestle it away from the sticky tongue.  The Force knocked Toad off balance and Scott took advantage.  He threw himself onto the smaller man, using his palm to press Toad's lower jaw up, keeping his mouth closed and his slime useless.  Toad yowled at biting down on his own tongue.  He wriggled and kicked madly until he caught Cyclops' middle with a kick by the left leg.  Toad had very strong legs and Cyclops flew back a good 6 feet.  Of course now that he was farther away Cyclops let loose an optic blast.  Toad jumped back, dodging the red energy.

Mortimer was getting tired.  This fight with the X-men was going on far too long.  He knew that he couldn't keep up all this jumping dodging and fighting.  He needed to come up with a way to end this quickly.  He turned and ran.  Cyclops and Beast were right behind him.  He ran back to the Blackbird and with a flying leap landed on the wing.  Looking down from his new perch he saw his pursuers.  Cyclops wouldn't shoot him up here, too much of a risk damaging the plane.  But Beast apparently wasn't content to let Toad hang out up there, he began climbing.  So, Toad backed up a few paces, got a running start and jumped from the wing onto the partially completed house.  

In a steady run Logan charged the hill, crashing into Mystique's back and the 3 mutants slid into a jumbled mass just before they went over the edge.  Wolverine was up first, but it was less than a second before Mystique was up poised for a fight.  

"You really want to taste the claws again girly?"

"You know I do big boy."  The scuffle began.  Both were excellent fighters and at first few punches or kicks found their marks.  Mystique kicked high.  Wolverine grabbed her ankle and twisted.  But Mystique stabilized with her hands and used the other leg to catch Wolverine in the face.  He growled and swung again.

Mystique grabbed at the clawed hand of Wolverine who swung left fast to try and break her grip.  The blue woman held strong and followed the movement around until she was behind him.  She drew her leg up for a strong kick and they both went over the edge.  Rogue screamed and took off as fast as she could down the side of the hill.

The feeling of falling stopping in mid air is an unusual sensation.  But, that's what happened.  Logan felt himself falling, felt Mystique crash into him, felt them both falling, then felt Magneto's familiar hold.  Mystique held him firmly around the shoulders until they were a safe distance from the ground and she could hop off.  Wolverine hated the loss of control that Magneto could enact.  The stupid adamantium in his bones was perfect for the villain.  

Oddly enough it was suddenly raining Toads.  Toad had jumped from the house frame onto the ground and landed at the base of the hill.  "Nice you could join us Toad."  Mystique commented.  

"Yeah well, the bloody Fearless Leader and Shaggy Dog haven't left me much time for visitin'" As if on cue Cyclops and Beast rounded the house's corner and joined the assembled group.  Cyclops made a grab for the smaller Englishman.  Mystique morphed into a huge ape like creature and captured Beast in a bear hug.  Still using her own feminine voice she added, "Let him go One Eye".  

Rogue skidded down the hill, glove off, ready to help.  "All right, Break it up!" she yelled.  Everyone turned to look at her, but it was Magneto who actually spoke.  

"We appear a little deadlocked."  He glanced at his teammates.  

"I think you look a little out numbered" pointed out Rogue.

"Not quite child.  It appears it is time to use our last chip."  There was the usual hum associated with Magneto's powers and from around the hill Bobby came stumbling forward, led by the handcuffs and therefore walking backwards.  "We give you our hostage, you let us go."  Scott only considered for a moment.

"Fine, you give Iceman to us, you get out of here."

"We just need to collect Pyro and we'll be on our way."

"Fine."  Everyone released their enemy and started moving.   The X-men headed to their plane, most of the Brotherhood sulked off to the helicopter.  Magneto had seen the fallen young man in the dirt and strolled in his regal manner to retrieve him.  

It was not the walk of a defeated man.  There had been an injury on his side.  But the main objective had been achieved.  This had been a diversion.  With him a part of it, Xavier was forced to take action and send his people to investigate.  But this had just been a smoke screen.  By the time they returned to the compound Team B will have returned and the next stage of his plan could be initiated.  He spotted the blood stained dirt surrounding his boy.  Things may have been more serious than he had thought.  

Pyro was left on the ground, a red froth dribbling from the corner of his mouth and over gray lips.  His eyes were rolled back in his head and he had the insane desire to burst into laughter.  Breathing was incredibly hard, it was like a weight on his chest kept him from filling his lungs.  Magneto came into view over him.  "Ah, Pyro" he sighed, bending to scoop up their fallen comrade.  Mystique was suddenly behind him, hand on his shoulder.  

"We don't have the resources to treat him Erik."  The older man paused, stopping him his action.  "He'll die."  Pyro continued to look up at his teammates.  They were talking about him.  He was dying?  Sure felt like he was.  "The X-men will take him in, they've got the facilities, and maybe they can save him."  Magneto looked at Mystique in silence for a moment, pondering her argument.  She had a point, they lived in a compound, they had a couple of research labs, but no infirmary, no doctor. Pyro would die in the helicopter, maybe if he was lucky in one of the labs under the care of a biology researcher.  

"You are right as always my dear."  Magneto glanced around for Pyro's beloved lighter and found it a short distance away.  He plucked it from the dirt and pressed it into the young man's hand.  Then he clapped a hand to John's uninjured shoulder.  "Good Luck my boy."  Then Magneto turned and Mystique followed. As they walked, both spared a look back when they thought no one was looking.

The X-men strode back to the Blackbird. The fight had pretty much been a draw so it wasn't exactly a victory march.  They'd taken down one, Pyro, but that was hardly a victory.  They'd wanted information, not to wipe out the Brotherhood.  So, it really was a draw.  Those injured were hurt in just a stupid skirmish.  

Suddenly Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the Brotherhood talking. "What is it Wolverine?"

"Quiet Cyke" Wolverine listened and tuned back to the battlefield.  They were leaving Pyro. Logan watched them board their helicopter, the propeller turning.  "John, he's hurt and they're leaving him to us."  Wolverine explained, taking long, purposeful strides to where the fallen pyrokinetic lay.

Bobby was mere centimeters from Logan's back as they hurried to John, Iceman keeping up without a problem.  Beast was a bit farther back, having paused to grab the Blackbird's first aid kit.  Rogue and Cyclops were back on the Blackbird, prepping for takeoff and the oncoming casualty.  In the final few feet Bobby rushed ahead of the others and dropped to the dirt next to his former friend.

Bobby looked down, it was Johnny.  Johnny was bleeding pretty heavily from a chest wound.  He looked closer.  Johnny was bleeding heavily from a claw wound.  It had been Wolverine that had done this.  Wolverine had clawed Johnny.  Of course, Johnny was the enemy now.  Bobby's head was spinning as he picked up John's right hand.  He nearly dropped it as soon as it was in his own because John's hand was ice cold.  Pyro was sweating profusely and his skin was like ice.  Just that was disturbing, in all the time he had known John Allerdyce he could not remember him sweating more than once or twice, and his body temperature had always been a toasty above average.  Bobby was vaguely aware that Hank and Logan were behind him but he was mostly just lost in his own thoughts.  He'd never been this close to someone dying, and this was someone he knew, someone he had called a friend.

Hank McCoy knelt down next to the sweaty, trembling young man.  Bobby scooted back until he hit Logan.  Wolverine attempted a reassuring smile, but it was more of a sneer.  Dr. McCoy reached for Pyro's wrist with one hand and used the other to push back damp stringy hair and reveal a pale forehead.  The skin beneath his fingers was cold; the pulse was slow and weak.  The patient was well into shock.  Hank turned his head to question the dazed Bobby.  "You know him?"

"Yeah, it's Johnny, Uhm, John Allerdyce, Pyro"

"You awake John?"  Hank asked the boy in his arms.  John moaned and slowly rolled his head in the direction of Hank's voice.  It took only a moment to slice off the remains of the T-shirt and inspect the damage more carefully.  Claws had punctured and clearly collapsed the left lung.  The right was keeping him breathing, but he was bleeding heavily and dropping farther into shock.  

Dr. McCoy pressed a large paw against the bleeding wound, concentrating on stopping the blood flow.  He wanted him as stable as possible when they moved him back to the mansion.  It was clear surgery was needed though.  "Logan, on the Blackbird, find something we can use to move him."

"Sure Doc" Logan turned and headed back to the plane.

The Beast turned back to his patient.  "Can you open your eyes John?"  John let them drift open.  "Good, now cough John"   John looked weakly up at the blue fuzzy man.  He had no idea who this guy was.  But he hurt far too much to be worried about that.  "Cough" the man ordered again.  John did, pain exploding in his chest and nearly driving him unconscious.  "You have to cough, keep your lungs clear, prevent pneumonia."  John nodded weakly.  He couldn't keep focused, the pain was too much and his body barely responded to his orders.    

Hank checked the pulse again on the boy's wrist.  It was only a light flutter now; he'd lost probably almost half his normal volume of blood.  John's head dropped against his shoulder, he'd finally succumb to unconsciousness.  Accepting keeping the kid awake would have been nearly impossible Hank hoped at least it spared him from the pain.  Beast took out an emergency blanket from the first aid kit and covered John to try and preserve some body heat.  He was about to question where the hell Logan had gotten to when the Canadian appeared with Cyclops and what looked like the bench from the plane.

They gently rolled the injured mutant onto the bench and strapped him on using Wolverine and Bobby's seat belts.  "Sorry kid, you'll have to squish in with Rogue."  Bobby had only nodded mutely at the announcement.

Carrying him to the Blackbird wasn't hard, Pyro wasn't especially big.  Walking alongside with Dr. McCoy Bobby still couldn't sort out his feelings on the situation.  John was the enemy. A member of the Brotherhood, but looking down he still just saw Johnny, his friend and roommate.  When Bobby had first come to the Institute John had befriended him, they'd stayed up late nights talking about being mutants and their problems, and also just stupid teenage things.

He thought about some of those conversations as they made their way back to the plane.  Xavier had put them together while they'd learned to control their powers because they could cancel each other out.   Bobby had come to Xavier's with powers that exploded out of control.  John was lucky he was in control of his power, not a servant to it like Bobby sometimes felt.  Bobby had woken up with a start only to find he had frozen every surface in their room on several occasions.  It was so embarrassing, he was the Iceman, sitting shivering in his bed.  Thank God Pyro would just roll over, oblivious.  That's when he'd discovered John's body was always toasty warm.

But the room arrangement had turned out good because John and Bobby were fast friends.  Bobby had come to the Institute without anyone knowing the truth.  Even his family had no idea what he really was.  He'd hidden it when he'd started involuntarily freezing things.  Then Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers had shown up at his door offering him a scholarship to a special prep school.  He'd gotten out, gotten help with nobody the wiser.  But, it was like living a lie, it was his huge dark secret that he had to live with.  John had always been able to make him feel better.  He didn't talk about his own past too much, just a snippet here and there.  

John was actually a decent student; positively amazing in English, his writing was fantastic.  He did his trouble making rebel thing, but always pulled off what he needed to for school.  He and Bobby used to talk about the heavy stuff and then follow it up with serious discussions on who should play Batman next, as a situation like George Clooney should never be repeated.  But now John was dying; stabbed because now he was the enemy.  Looking down at him it was really hard to see the peaceful, bloodstained young man under the emergency blanket as the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. McCoy kept close watch on his patient's vitals.  The flight from Rhode Island to upstate New York was entirely too long.  Even though the Blackbird was considerably faster than any other form of transportation available, it just seemed too long when speed was so important.  He pressed large blue fingers to the soft white skin below the jaw line of the boy and felt the fluttering of his heartbeat.  He glanced around at the other X-men.  All wore grim faces.  Bobby looked particularlyspacey.  Hank didn't envy the battle going on in that young man right now.  Who was a friend?  Who was an Enemy?  

"Would you like to come help me monitor Mr. Allerdyce?" 

"Uh, yeah … yeah" Bobby unbuckled fast and left Rogue.  He joined Dr. McCoy next to Pyro.  "Is...Is he going to die?"  Bobby asked softly.  

Hank sighed, he hated that question. He suspected all doctors did.  But, before Hank could answer Bobby started talking again, more like mumbling to himself than Beast.  "I've only seen one dead person in my whole life.  My grandmother" he clarified.  "She was old, and had been sick..., John, John's so young…"

"He's in a dangerous line of work, we all are."

"Yeah.  So he is gonna…"

"Oh I don't intend to let him go without a fight."

"Even though he's with the Brotherhood?"

"Of course, he's my patient.  I will do everything I can to save his life."

It was a sad silence that followed.  Rogue came and her arm around her boyfriend comfortingly.  

After John had left Rogue had been furious with him, but it didn't really last.   Marie had wanted to be mad at John.  She deserved to be mad after all.  He had betrayed them, he left his best friend alone and sad.  But deep down she couldn't hold the anger.  She had gripped John's ankle a long time as they stood on Bobby's porch.  It seemed like an eternity to Marie before his mutant power leaked over and she had what she wanted.  As she held his skin she could see his memories, understood what made John the way he was.  A part of her knew why he flicked that lighter all the time, why he loved controlling fire and that he just didn't think like them.  She was surprised when he left them, but not completely.  Bobby had taken it hard and seeing what the betrayal was doing to Bobby was all she could really hold against John.  Seeing him today she had still been a little mad at him.  He was so at ease and confident as he fought against them with their enemies. 

 Of course it was very hard to be mad at John right now.  To Marie he didn't even look like John.  He was so still, it was so unnatural, John was always filled with nervous energy.  He was always twitching or playing with that lighter.  It was just felt wrong to see him and not hear the floosh-click…floosh-click.  

Miraculously the plane touched down.    Bobby and Hank picked up the ends of the makeshift stretcher and moved their patient to the infirmary.  John needed to get to surgery, fast.  That weak fluttering of his heart was getting weaker and fluttering more every moment.  

The surgery lasted hours.  Only Rogue was able to drag Bobby away from the infirmary to the kitchen for something to eat and then back to his room for sleep.  He'd never really been able to refuse her.  "It'll be fine Bobby. Dr. McCoy will do everything he can; Johnny'll make it." She'd drawled, leading him away from where he'd set up camp in the infirmary doorway.  

Bobby ate in silence.  Quietly munching Corn Flakes he tried to stop thinking about Johnny.  There was nothing they could do, they'd chosen their sides.  His mind wandered.  What was it like in the Brotherhood?  Was it like being here?  John had to like it there; he'd stayed, fought with them.  He reached across the table for the sugar bowl.  "You think they eat Corn Flakes at the Brotherhood?"  He asked Rogue.

"What?"

"You think John gets Corn Flakes at home?"

"You really need to let this go Bobby.  I've never seen John eat Corn Flakes anyway."

"What?  What do you mean?"

"He's fine Bobby, you don't have to worry about him."  Bobby went back to quietly chewing the lumpy brown mush his cereal had become.  "He's taken care of himself a long time.  You don't have to worry."

"What about when he wakes up? ...If he wakes up…"

"He'll be fine; Dr. McCoy is like a genius."

"So what, John will wake up and then, what?  Is he like our prisoner?"

Rogue giggled, "The mansion as a POW camp?"

"He's the enemy, shouldn't we like, Oh I don't know!" Bobby dropped his spoon with a loud clink and stared into his breakfast mush.

"Bobby, you're driving yourself nuts.  Just let things be, it'll work out sugah."  She smiled at him with that dazzling smile he loved.  He knew she was right, she always was.  So sure of herself and optimistic, Bobby was always impressed by her.  He picked up his now empty bowl and carried it to the sink.

"You're right Marie, thanks."  

"Now, off to bed young man!"  She pointed towards the stairs and began steering him there.

 "I don't know what I'd do without you."

 "Spazz out and drown in your own Corn Flakes."

It was a little after midnight when Dr. McCoy stepped out of surgery, pushing the gurney next to a bed and gently transfer the still body from one to the other.  The mansion was quiet, most of its residents deep in sleep.  Hank sighed as he adjusted a blanket over his patient.  The boy was going to pull through just fine.  He probably wouldn't be running any marathons for a few weeks, but his lung was working again, he was breathing under his own control, the wounds had been neatly stitched up and plenty of donated blood had been pushed into him.   Hank hadn't expected anyone to be waiting in the main part of his infirmary, but couldn't really say he was surprised to see the professor patiently reading as he waited.

"Charles, it's quite late, I could have informed you of Mr. Allerdyce's condition in the morning."

"I know Hank.  I am attempting to decide what to do with Mr. Pyro.  I thought seeing him might help me."

"Of course, he's asleep now, but you are welcome to see him."    The professor rolled next to the bed to get the first look at Pyro since the professor had gone to see Magneto and fallen into that madman Stryker's hands.  When he'd gotten back to his people John had already left for the other side.  The young man was keeping his hair a little shorter, no doubt under the strict orders of Erik who never liked things sloppy.    But other than that, he really looked the same as he had as a student at Xavier's.  

This might have been easier if they'd taken Mystique or Toad instead of a former pupil.  Even this situation would be easier if Pyro looked less like the John who'd walked the halls of the mansion.  If he had a big scar or bleached his hair blond or if in his time away he developed an accent of some kind it would be easier.  It would be easier to separate John from Pyro, their enemy.

"May I ask what you were considering doing with him?" asked Hank from behind him.

"I'm really not sure.  Return him to Erik?  We still don't know what Magneto is up to, Pyro does.  I'm not sure we can afford to just send him back and wait until it's too late to act against Erik." 

"No sensible decision can be made any longer without taking into account not only the world as it is, but the world as it will be.  Isaac Asimov"

 Xavier sighed.  "You are as eloquent as always Hank.  This is not a decision I relish making.  I fear even if I do decide what I must do, I won't be able to do it."  He sighed again and rolled out of the room.  Hank looked after him for a moment, straightened Pyro's blanket, patted the boy's head, turned the lights out and headed for bed himself.  He had an early day tomorrow, he wanted to be back down here before John woke up, and he was sure he'd have to regulate the traffic of visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Saint John Allerdyce! You are not well enough to be out of bed young man." Dr. McCoy scolded.  He'd arrived down in the infirmary to find his patient gracelessly roll himself off the bed and start off across the room.

The boy chuckled and continued on his path, slowly plodding along.  "You've been reading a personnel file or something, haven't you?"

"Your medical records still here at the school.  They have your actual given name."

"It's actually pronounced sinjin, not Saint John."

"Sinjin?"  The pronunciation had rolled beautifully off Pyro's tongue but seemed a little foreign coming from Hank.

"Yeah, sinjin, I know, it sucks."  He rolled his eyes.  "What the hell were my parents thinking?  That's why I'm John"

"It's a fine name.  But John, you need to lie back down.  You're in no shape to be walking around." 

"I'm a man on a mission Doc… McCoy, right?"  

"Very good, I'm surprised you remember.  You were not at your best when we first met."

"Yeah, sorry about the less than spectacular first impression" John had reached his destination, the half bath across the room.  Hank realized he hadn't gotten around to catheterizing the boy.

When John was done and beginning his trek back to the bed Hank put his hand under the boy's elbow to help support him.  The quick excursion had wiped out the boy's energy.  He'd initially flinched, almost undetectably, at the touch but kept the reaction covered.  Hank felt it though, and he was pretty sure he knew where it had come from.  He had read St. John Allerdyce's medical records, all of them.  

            John had been a mess when he came to Xavier's.  He was a runaway, had been on his own for a little more than a year. A boy could go through a lot living on the streets that long.  At 5' 9'' he only weighed 120 pounds, dangerously underweight.  He'd been keeping himself alive visiting soup kitchens or pulling a dine and dash every few days.    His hair was long and dirty, eyes darkly shadowed by exhaustion, and bruises colored his pale skin.  He'd run away from a foster home and had been quite adamant about not going back there.  He never said what went on there, but Both Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy had suspicions.  The notes Dr. Grey had made compared him to a skittish puppy.

            He knew the professor was in a difficult place.  He needed to know what Magneto was planning, if it was dangerous, which it almost certainly was.  But in his place, the Beast wouldn't be able to hold this young man, do anything to make him talk.  Enemy or not, he'd already been through too much.  The professor of course wouldn't have to resort to barbaric methods.  He was the world's most powerful telepath after all.  He could simply look inside the boy's mind and know anything the Brotherhood member did.  It was likely possible to do it without Pyro ever being aware it happened.  

            Bobby was John's first official visitor.  He'd raced through another bowl of Corn Flakes and had been at the infirmary by 8am.  Hank noted this as he glanced at his watch.  He'd really expected John to get a little more rest than this.  "I'll tell him you're here."

            "Thanks Dr. McCoy" Hank turned towards the bed where John had managed to regain enough strength to prop himself up on his elbows.

            "It's not that big a place, I can see he's here all by myself Doc."

            "Uh, hey John"

            "Hey, come to gloat about me getting taken out?"

            "Nah, you win some lose some." Since John had left a year and a half ago they'd faced him on the field of battle 21 times.  Bobby kept a running tally, after the battle the day before Pyro had 12 wins, 7 losses and 2 escapes.  Sometimes in the heat of battle Iceman lost track of Pyro and didn't know how the pyrokinetic fared.  

"Oh come admit it, a little gloat is going on, you're not that much of a goody-goody.  I did handcuff you to a building."  Bobby smiled sadly.  

"Nah, no gloat, cause dude, you like death warmed over."  He was seriously pale from the blood loss, McCoy had dressed him in the usual washed out green paper robe and these contrasted heavily with John's dark brown hair and eyes.  

            "Like you are a judge of warmed things" An awkward silence developed.  Hating those passionately Pyro spoke up again.  "They're making a new Batman; you'll never guess who the studio wants to play Batman!"

            "Uhm, Noah Wylie"

            "We've established, Noah, good Bruce Wayne, bad Batman."

"Well, it's a hard balance to achieve."

"No, this guy they want will be a crummy Bruce Wayne and a crummy Batman.  Balance thrown completely out the window"

"Who is it?"

            "Ashton Kutcher"

            "No!  'Dude Where's my Car' Ashton Kutcher?"

            "'Just Married', 'That 70's Show', MTV loves me, Ashton Kutcher!"

            "This is a crime!"

            "Against all things holy, by which I mean comic books."

            "Who could be worse that Kelso?"

            "Carrot Top, only one"

            "Luckily he's occupied with the phone commercials or they might make him Robin"

            After Bobby left John drifted off to sleep.  Hank was glad to see it, the young man needed to build his strength back up.  Orono Monroe regally stepped through the threshold not long after he dropped off.  She had a tray with a sandwich, milk, and a pack of Twinkies. "Salutations Storm" greeted Dr. McCoy.  

            "Hi Hank, I just wanted to look in on Pyro, and make sure you got some lunch."

            "He's a former student of yours?"

            "He wasn't a big fan of history".  She looked down at him.  She'd never noticed before but John had classic villain features.  He was dark around the eyes and his features were strong.  She'd always thought of them as having a Slavic influence, probably from his mother, now they looked evil.  He was a villain now, one of the mutant terrorists under Magneto.    She sighed.

            "Are you having remorse about the situation?"  Beast asked around Twinkie bites.

            "No, it's not like that.  He's a part of the other side now, it's to be expected eventually one of us would hurt him.  It's just odd to have him here, our prisoner."

            "He's more of a patient than a prisoner.  He lost a great deal of blood and required extensive medical care."

            "Just because he's your patient, and young, doesn't mean he's not dangerous Hank.  He's a member of the Brotherhood."

            "I'll make sure he doesn't strangle me with the IV line."  Storm smiled.  Hank had a kind heart and nothing she'd say to make him see John as a threat would work.  She knew that.

            "Good, keep an eye on the saline bag, he might try to drown you."

            "Thanks for the warning."  Smiling, Storm swept out of the room as gracefully as she'd entered it.

            Pyro stayed asleep for about an hour before the arrival of Professor X woke him.  "I'd like to see Mr. Pyro."  Hank glanced back at his patient.  "He's already awake" Charles smiled.  It was good to be a telepath sometimes.

            "Well I don't see a problem then."

            Charles wheeled to the young man's bedside.  "Good morning Pyro."  Xavier had debated what to call the boy.  If he called him John, associated him with the young man they'd taken of the streets a few years ago, it would be too hard to continue this conversation.  "Feeling better?"

            "Yeah, thanks Professor, I appreciate you not letting me die and all."  Pyro was avoiding eye contact.  Xavier could feel his apprehension.  

            "Of course" there was another awkward silence.  John fidgeted.  Xavier looked at him sadly.  Realizing what he was thinking, John laughed.

            "You still think that Magneto coerced me away, prayed upon my youth and innocence and that's why I left.  You're wrong professor.  All he said to me was 'Are these human's really worth saving?' and you know what, I don't think they are."  Charles could see the angry fire that had always been a blinding aura around Pyro at the school was just a tiny spark behind his eyes now.  He'd matured since the last time Xavier had spoken to him.  

            "So you engage in terrorist attacks to make your point, does that solve anything?"

            "We've done some good."

            "Good?  

"You are so bent on protecting these humans.  But what are they doing to us mutants?"  He thought about his teammates.  _Mystique "They make us live in fear" __Toad "abuse us" __Remy "experiment on us" __Natalya__ "and lock us away like animals"._

"They don't all do that John.  Those people are just scared and don't understand."

"They should be scared.  We're not going to let these monsters continue to exploit mutants.  We're stronger, better, and we'll win."

"Peace, we can all live together peacefully if we try."

Pyro snorted, "Yeah, sure, they'll just stop.

Xavier wheeled himself around the office.  It was a difficult decision.  It was completely wrong, against all of his ethical beliefs to do what he was considering doing. He was considering entering Pyro's mind without consent and finding out what the young man knew. Of course Magneto could be preparing to wipe out all of humanity.  It wouldn't be the first time Erik had tried that.  The Brotherhood was a dangerous organization. 

Pyro would know what was going on.  Charles had seen the fatherly affection Erik had for the boy.  Mystique had jokingly referred to him as the 'heir apparent' once. He could understand the reference though.  Pyro had the passion; it was obvious, especially after their last conversation.  Xavier sighed.  What was right, against the consequences of inaction, this was the battle that raged in the professor's mind.  Would he be able to forgive himself for invading Pyro's mind? What if there was no plan?  What if Pyro wasn't in on the plan? Would he forgive himself for not using this opportunity when Magneto was destroying humanity?

It was the old the good of the many out weighs the good of the few that finally pushed Xavier's hand.  It would infuriate Pyro if he knew the professor had entered his mind.  It was unlikely Xavier would ever get near the young man again.  It might be possible to do the deed as the boy slept, and he might not ever realize what had occurred.  If Pyro knew or didn't know the act would still torment Charles.  This was his most basic ethical belief he was violating.  The other side of the card was all of humanity.  It was likely that whatever Magneto was planning, it was bad.  It would just bring about a war between humans and mutants.  The effects of such a war were unthinkable.  War was a brutal, horrible thing, regardless of the combatants.  Xavier had pledged his life to spreading understanding and peace, to preventing such a war.  Xavier swallowed "Hank" he called mentally "Sedate Mr. Pyro." and he headed off to the infirmary, determined and cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later.  It was empty except for Hank, and the unmoving body of John Allerdyce.  "He'll be out for about an hour.  He's weak so I didn't want to over sedate him."  Xavier nodded solemnly.  Hank didn't question his decision.  He only nodded and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Charles alone with Pyro.  The telepath closed his eyes; it would be easier if he didn't have to look into that familiar face.  With a deep breath he pushed into Pyro's mind.

Even in the blissful peace of unconsciousness Pyro felt it immediately, the ping of a telepath entering his mind.  Natalya had described the feeling, warned him of what felt like.  John was her best friend in the Brotherhood and she was his.  Natalya was telekinetic and when her powers manifested had been sent to the Avandale Hall School for Mutants.  It was a horrible, abusive place that reduced the students to just their powers.  Part of her training was developing extensive mental shielding and defense against telepaths.  She and her classmates had undertaken a coup, overthrown their Headmistress and left.  After they'd gone their separate ways Natalya put herself through school.  She'd gotten a doctorate in Biotechnology.  A known mutant Magneto recruited her for the Brotherhood right out of school.  

Natalya had also taught him a last ditch defense against a telepath.  Once they were in the only defense was to keep them from what they want and make it very uncomfortable to stay in there.  The only mind arsenal a non-telepath had were memories.  As soon as he felt the ping John flooded his mind with memories of horrors he'd endured.  

John remembered his real dad, throwing him against the wall, pushing him against the wall, screaming about how disgusted he was by his son.  Charles saw it, heard it, felt the sadness and loneliness John had felt.  He tried to push past the memory, get to the information he wanted.  John's mind switched to Mrs. Martin, sitting him down and explaining that they just couldn't handle the responsibility of another child now that they had a baby on the way, that they didn't want him anymore, they had to send him back.  Xavier shifted his search again but was assaulted by the last foster home, where his powers had manifested.  Mr. Garanski had him pinned against the dining room table.  One of the man's strong forearms was across the boy's throat, holding him down and strangling him.  Mr. Garanski dropped an elbow onto the struggling teen grumbling about how that government check wasn't worth keeping such a pile of puke around.  There had been a candle burning on the dining room table.  The professor could feel the burning in the boy's lungs, how he just wished Mr. Garanski would leave him alone, how he just wanted that fire to jump onto the monster.  He wanted that man on fire and to let him breath.  Then the fire jumped, just like he'd hoped.  Xavier could feel the incredible fear that gripped the young man.  He couldn't even bolt for the door like he'd wanted.  Garanski put himself out and the man beat John within an inch of his life.  Xavier saw as his foster father reduced the teen to a bleeding, bruised and swollen mess.  The sight stabbed at Xavier's chest and left a dull ach that permeated his entire being.  

Xavier pulled back, disgusted.  He was the most powerful telepath in the world.  It was true he could have pushed harder, deeper and ripped the information he wanted out.  But he knew it would seriously damage Pyro.  He could come out a vegetable; if he stayed stubborn Charles might even kill him.  That was something he could not do.  Back from the astral plane he looked at the boy in front of him, he was twitching, valiantly trying to break free of unconsciousness.  

Charles wheeled out of the room without a word.  The matter was closed for him.  When Hank decided the young man was well enough to leave he'd be allowed to.  He would do no more; they'd just deal with whatever Magneto had set into motion when he revealed his plan.  He spoke to no one as he went to his office.  He avoided Wolverine and Storm who were walking the mansion's halls; he didn't want to talk to anyone yet.  The sad images in John's head demanded his attention.  His guilt needed to be dealt with.  

Hank watched the professor go by, not looking at him, not saying a word.  Apparently the deed had been done.  Hank headed into his infirmary to finish off his report on John Allerdyce.  The boy was twitching, so Hank placed a warm furry hand on top of the little smooth one.  He was not prepared for the force with which John jerked away.  He pulled his arm back so fast he rolled off the other side of the cot and onto the floor.  IVs crashed to the ground and monitors wailed as they unhooked and could no longer detect their patient.  Hank leapt over the bed to survey the damage.  John was awake, it probably had prevented him from hurting himself too badly when he fell.  

Hank was about to scold the boy and put him back in the bed but stopped short.  Pyro had a sick, dead chuckle.  "You know I, I, I didn't think he'd do it."  Pyro was mumbling to himself.  He shook his head lost in his confused thoughts 

"John…John, can you get up?"     The look in his eyes was full of anger and rimmed in fear.  That was a dangerous look. The boy looked at him suspiciously for a moment and Hank could see him suppressing his emotions.  

"Yeah, fine Doc.  You a telepath too?  Gonna crack into my head?"

"I assure you, I have no telepathic abilities, your mind is safe.  Can I persuade you to get back in the bed and allow me to reconnect your IVs?"

"Is the professor coming back?"

"I don't believe so"

"OK" the boy was a little wary.  Hank decided it was time to return some of his property.  He got the young man back in bed and excused himself.  He opened a cupboard and removed the bag containing the remains of John's belongings. He boots had been fine, socks OK, the rest of what he had been wearing was shredded and/or badly blood stained.  They'd need a donation if he wanted to leave without risking indecent exposure.  But, in the bag was a little metal object that might calm him down a little.

Hank stood next his patient.  "I have something you might like back" he said handing over the lighter.  

"You really are going to let me hang on to this?  I'm dangerous you know."

"You are. I've treated some of our people for burns you've dispensed.  But, considering the situation, you've lost a lot of blood and can't seem to stay awake more than a couple of hours.  I don't foresee you overpowering me."

"Thanks" John mumbled.  Floozy-click…floozy-click …floozy-click filled the quiet room as he sat on the bed.  Hank wandered over to a computer to catch up on a few scientific journals, the floozy-click…floozy-click a soft background noise.  When he noticed it was quiet he glanced over and saw Pyro asleep, lighter still clutched in his hand.

Magneto sat in his office, and glanced at his clock.  He'd called a meeting of his remaining minions.  Mystique was already there, leaning on his desk and smiling.  Sabertooth growled to himself in a corner.  There was a knock, and Magneto slid the door open to find a patched up Toad and Glide, one of his scientists he'd been using during the last few missions.  Jogging up behind them was Gambit, a New Orleans thief that had recently joined up with the Brotherhood.

      "Have no fear, Gambit is here" announced the young man as he took a seat.

      "Oh good" Mystique said as she rolled her eyes.

"As you are all aware Pyro is with Charles back at that school of his." Magneto began.

      "Prisoner ou Deserter?" asked Gambit from where he was tilted so far back in an arm chair he was actually looking at the ceiling, not the group.

      "Prisoner" Magneto provided, "Wolverine stabbed him so we let him be captured in the hopes Charles' medic could save him."  Sabertooth growled loudly at Wolverine's name.  

      "How badly was he hurt" asked a concerned Glide.

      "It was rather serious"

"I say we go to Xavier's and bring John back." Glide commented.

"There is risk involved in that plan my dear.  It is unlikely Charles will just let one of us on to his campus."

"I could go, he doesn't know me" she suggested

"You and ol' Pyro snogging or something Natalya?  He'll find his way back when he's well again."

"Grow up Morty.  He's my friend. I'm sure you've had a friend before Toady."

"Yeah, Loads."

"I don't like the idea of our rivals holding him"

"I'm just sayin' we gotta plan to finish, can we really go chasin after Pyro now?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Glide mes amies, by now Pyro should be well enough to travel and we can let him recover here."  Remy added

"He was hurt pretty badly, if he's survived he still not be able to leave."  Mystique countered.  

"He's alive" Natalya said firmly

"Told you, snogging like rabbits."

"Toad!" scolded Mystique from her seat close to Magneto.  "That's enough"

"Thank you" Magneto smiled

"Aw, Remy like de fight."

"Can we get back to the plan?" Mystique broke in.

            "Glide my dear, I agree with you.  I don't want Pyro with the X-men any longer than is absolutely necessary." Magneto explained, bringing order back to the group.  "So I will send you, Glide, to Xavier's.  Pose as new student; then find a way to get yourself and Pyro out.  You can take the Corsica; it'll help with your cover.  The rest of you, we will complete our mission.  Gambit and Glide have obtained the necessary documents from their raid.  We will be infiltrating the lab tomorrow. "

            The door bell rang.  Someone was at the outside gate.  Storm glanced at the security camera.  A girl stood at the gate of the mansion, leaning on a beat up, boxy, gray car, wearing a tank top, hip hugger jeans and her hair in pigtails.  She was a typical adolescent girl.  But, the best description of her would be road weary.  Storm opened the gate with a press of a button.  

The girl approached cautiously.  "I…I…I've heard you help people like me."  She stammered; then continued in a hushed whisper, "I'm a mutant".  Storm looked at the girl before her.  She shouldered a backpack with a green army surplus jacket threaded through one of the shoulder straps.  It clearly held all she owned in the world.

She wrapped her arms around the fidgeting girl.   "Don't worry child, the professor can help you, you'll be safe here."  With that she led the girl inside.

            "What's your name dear?" Storm asked, leading her to a couch in the parlor.

            "Natalya Warrick"

            "That's pretty"

            "Thanks" her responses were quiet, the girl was either very shy or hadn't been fairing too well with being a mutant."

            "What's your gift Natalya?"  Natalya looked at her for a minute.

            "No one's ever called it that before."  She smiled and continued, "I'm telekinetic"

            "You move things?"  She nodded.  With a flick of her wrist a book fell off the bookcase across the room.

            "Very Good" Natalya smirked.

            "Yeah, it's been a barrel of laughs having them."

The professor arrived at this time, "Welcome" he said warmly extending his hand.  Natalya rose and shook offered hand. 

"Natalya Warrick" A puzzled look crossed Xavier's face.  "You have mental shields, projecting interference.  I can't sense you at all on the surface; that's most unusual."

"Uh, OK" Natalya gave an awkward giggle. "I really don't know much about my powers."

"Well, that's why you're here.  Here you'll be able to develop your gifts, with others like you."

"That'd be great, things really haven't been going well since the powers showed up" Jubilee walked by the door of the parlor.

"Jubilee!" called Xavier.  The Asian girl stopped and popped into the room.  "This is Natalya Warrick." Natalya stood up and extended her hand shyly.  Jubilee shook it vigorously.  "She's starting school here; care to give her a tour?"

"Sure, come on Nattie!"

"OK!" beamed the new girl, picking up her backpack.  The professor had too much experience with runaways to try and separate her from all she had.  He smiled as the two strolled from the room.

10 minutes later Jubilee was unconscious in a closet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natalya walked quickly down a hall.  She'd been briefed; there was an elevator downstairs around here.  It was disguised as part of the wall.  Maybe she shouldn't have gotten rid of Jubilee so fast.  Mulling over the thought of spending more time with that yammering teeny-bopper Glide was affirmed she'd make the right decision.  Coming across a wood paneling square that didn't quite match she tapped it.  It slid away to reveal the elevator.         

Glide wondered around through the white sterile hallways looking for Pyro.  She heard the clunk of boots on metal and ducked around a corner.  A brown haired man with a visor walked but militarily.  She knew him as Cyclops from her briefing session by Magneto.  He was the leader, shot optic blasts from his eyes.  She stayed pressed against the wall and held her breath.  She was not going to actively make this any harder by getting caught and having to fight her way out.  

Cautiously peeking out she watched the man continue down the hall towards the elevator.  He glanced into one of the rooms and waved. "Hi Hank" then he continued on.  Natalya smiled broadly.  Hank equaled Dr. Henry McCoy. Dr. McCoy was the doctor, John was hurt, made sense that her friend was with 'Hank'.

"Johnny!"  John looked up at the sound of the voice.  It had sounded like Natalya.  He was pleasantly surprised to find the slim blonde leaning on the doorframe.

"Talya?"

The woman smiled at him, "Good to see you alive and… sort of well".  Hank approached but felt a force firmly holding every muscle in place.  He couldn't move at all.  The mystery woman's hand was held up in his direction.  It appeared she was telekinetic.  

"Pig tails?" John asked.

 "I'm almost 24, have a doctorate, and trying to pull off newbie mutant.  Give me a little credit; they let me in after all." She explained untying her hair and giving it a shake.

"I suppose short and thin pays off sometimes"

"The upside of childhood malnutrition"

"You got a plan besides making small talk and holding the Doc in one place?"

She set her backpack down, pulled out a pile of clothes and handed them to John.  "Rooted through your room, I think they're clean"

"Thanks" he said 

"You know the fastest way out of here?" She asked while putting an arm around his waist and helping support him as he put his weight on the floor.

"I did live here" John stepped into the pants and closed them with a button and zip.

"Then I propose we put you in charge of the rest of this mission." 

"What about him?"  John asked as his head popped out of the top of the T-shirt.  The Beast had begun struggling ineffectually.  He couldn't just let John walk out.

"We'll leave him in here."  He glanced around the infirmary and spotted the intercom.

"Get the intercom" he pointed to the device on the wall near the door.  Letting Pyro lean on the bed instead of her she held the one hand steady and flicked the other in a circle.  The panel flew off the wall into her hand, leaving bare wires in the wall.  He was already breathing a little heavy, it was a little soon for him to making a jail break.  But, he had to take advantage.  Xavier wasn't the utter goody-goody that he'd thought.  He couldn't think that after what the man had tried.  Pyro moved to pull out the IV lines but Glide stopped him.

"He put them in for a reason Johnny." She glanced at the pole the bags hung from.  It was on wheels.  "It's on wheels, just bring it with us"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Mommy".  Leaning on the pole more than he would have liked, he hated looking weak, he and Glide left.  

Beast still couldn't move.  It was frustrating.  He couldn't move, but he heard the lighter open and shut then saw the weak orange glow around the door as Pyro melted the hinges solid, effectively sealing him inside the infirmary.  Magneto must have taught him how to focus, to make the fire more intense, hot enough to melt metal.  Then Beast regained control of his body in a rush.  They were walking away so the girl had released her hold.  Hank marveled just a little over the display of power.  She seemed to focus almost no energy towards him, but had him completely immobilized.  She was dangerous.  "Charles" he mentally projected, "I require some assistance in the infirmary.  Pyro has escaped with a young lady named Natalya and welded me in here."

"I'll send Wolverine" came the mental response.

"Natalya" groaned the professor.  The girl they had just let into the school was Natalya.  He scanned the compound for Jubilee and found her mind quiet.  That clearly meant she was unconscious somewhere.  He cursed himself for yet again underestimating Erik and his followers.  They'd been infiltrated again.  How could he have let that happened?  He hadn't pressed to read her.  Her shields had been strong; he should have suspected they weren't natural.  Berating himself wasn't going to resolve the situation; it would have to wait until later.

Pyro grabbed Glide's arm to stop her at the next intersection.  "You have a car or something?"

"The Corsica is outside the gate"

"It still runs?"

"Morty is a genius"

"Alright, we just make this right, it connects to the garage and it's a short sprint off the grounds."

"Except you can't sprint"

"I'll make it" he assured her.  Natalya glanced at her watch.

"Damn"

"What?"

"You're on the A team again."

"And the B team?"

"Needs about 20 more minutes"

"Alright then" John turned left.  Natalya pulled on her coat and followed.

"Cold?" John asked.

"I assume Rogue is still around, and that means less skin"

"But I like skin" Glide rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure you do little boy." She picked up the IV bag, then the other, both were empty.  "Want me to take this out, it's empty now."

"Yeah" he held out his arm.  "It'll just get in the way in the fight."  She took out the lines. They were ready to see this out.

"Which way to the fight?"

            They were back in the mansion.  John looked around, any moment they'd be pounced upon.  "Ready?" he asked his friend.  She said nothing but nodded.  Then the enemy appeared.  Cyclops led the approaching group.  Storm hovered above them, with Rogue and Iceman striding confidently behind Cyclops.  They were on their home turf; they knew the objective and were sure it could be achieved.  

            "Give it up Pyro"

            "Yeah right" He flicked his lighter and a fireball bloomed in his hand before flying towards the X-men.  Xavier's men (and women) scattered and moved to surround the Brotherhood members.  Glide threw her hands out and all 4 stumbled backwards a few steps. Both she and Pyro wore cold glares.  

            Despite being heavily outmatched the Brotherhood members put up a valiant fight.  A part of Cyclops outside of the situation was disappointed his team was struggling against just two Brotherhood members.  They were the two youngest Brotherhood members too.  Well, maybe there were younger members, but that would be awful.  When John had gone he was too young to be a terrorist.  It was hard to imagine Magneto taking them any younger.  A chair cracked Scott in the back of his head.  Damn girl

            Fire burned in the hall, all ammunition for Pyro.  Bobby stepped closer to the other boy; it was Iceman vs. Pyro, again.  A ball of fire lobbed at him became ice and shattered into a shower of crystals when it hit the wall behind him.  More fire emerged from the lighter and flew towards Bobby.  Bobby tried to ice it and steam was the result.  Iceman could feel the heat of fire that slipped past his defenses and whizzed by his head by only a few inches.  The wall was scorched where it hit.  Bobby charged forward and tried to tackle his former friend.  But, Bobby felt himself hit an invisible wall and bounced back.  

            Both Pyro and Glide looked like conductors as they moved their arms and hands to manipulate their powers. Iceman's ice blast shattered the skylight.  Glide jumped and hung in the air to avoid a lightening bolt directed at her feet.  She dropped back down and flicked her wrists, turning her whole body with the movement, to point at Storm.  The white haired woman flipped backwards, somersaulting.  Rogue slipped up behind Pyro and grabbed his arm.  But, she was unable to get find skin before he shook her off.  Storm's eyes went white as she recovered.  Storm called for more wind in her storm.  Glide pulled her arm back for another attack.

"Glide" Pyro warned.  Glide had been trained at Avendale to use her powers at an intensity level more than she could take.  It was a dangerous habit because she could collapse from exhaustion and be useless. Looking at his friend Pyro could see she was draining her reserves fast.  Luckily, she was very good at taking orders.  Natalya pulled back.  Storm blew her back with a directed gust of wind.  The smaller woman stumbled back and hit the wall.  Fire flew as a snake and twisted around Storm.  She hissed and brought the rain down to put herself out.  

Pyro built up a wall of flame around them.  "How long?"

Glide twisted her left wrist around, sending Bobby about 2 feet in the air and dropping him.  It allowed her to look at her watch. "We're cool."  As the words left her lips an optic blast disrupted the fire and slammed her into Pyro, sending them both to the ground.

            "We're cool?" Pyro whispered. 

            "Mission completed, everyone should be back at the base."

            "Then I'm just going to lay here."

            "Good, me too"

            Cyclops held up a hand.  "Enough" Pyro and Glide were both lying on the floor, not moving too much. The X-men surrounded the Brotherhood.

            "Are they OK?" Rogue asked

            "Yes" said Pyro from the floor.  He rolled onto his feet and Glide joined him.

            "Hands up" ordered Cyclops. Both of Magneto's minions complied, shoulder level, palms forward.  "Cross them in front of you."  Again, they obeyed.   Then he nodded at Bobby who iced them together, immobilizing them.  They didn't want any sudden outburst from their mutant powers.  "We're going to the professor's office.  I know you know the way John."  Pyro glared over his shoulder but trudged forward.  

            Xavier was in his office waiting for the new prisoners.  He sat behind his grand desk and the enemy was led in and sat before him.  

            "Are you going to break into my mind again?" Pyro sneered.

            "No Mr. Pyro, your mind is your own.  I will simply ask what Erik is planning."  Bobby couldn't believe what the professor had admitted.  He had broken in and read John's mind.  It was completely against the ethics he taught to the telepathic students.  You never invaded someone's mind without permission.  A mind is a personal and private thing.  It was hard to believe the professor had done something like that; he was such a good man.

Suddenly striding into the office Beast flipped on the TV.  "There's something on the TV I believe you should see."

"The Inapole labs have been completely destroyed in what is being called a professionally planned terrorist attack.  The 3 labs that made up the company were devastated.  The homes of major executives were also ransacked.  Inside sources say all research on Inapole's top projects has been destroyed.  No one was hurt in the incident but Inapole is seeking 2 million dollars in damages for the complete loss of findings and prototypes."

Glide and Pyro were smiling widely.  "You knew about this?"

            "Yeah, they tend to let you know about plans you are a part of."

            "Why?  Why destroy that lab?"

            "Power repression collars, they were on the verge of completing a collar that neutralized mutant powers.  Our sources confirmed these collars were going to be used to control the mutant population after the next major mutant incident." Pyro explained.

            "You cause those 'mutant incidents' you know" Storm pointed out

            "Sometimes it's not us.  There are an awful lot of Strykers out there, not to mention any anti-mutant nut ball who decided to stage an incident to get us all collared."

            "You just destroy; you people don't care about making things better."

            "Sure we do, we just want them better for people like us, mutants."  Then, Pyro started coughing.  Beast approached quickly.

            "Your lungs are still weak Mr. Allerdyce."

         Pyro leaned in close to Glide, covered by the coughing fit. In a whisper he ordered "I want a hostage."  She looked at her wrists and the ice on her wrists shattered.  A wide sweeping movement followed and Rogue felt herself being yanked towards them, completely unable to resist.  She hit Glide and was pushed into Pyro's arms.  She felt fire dangerously close to her skin.  She could also feel John's breath on her neck.  He was struggling much more than he let on, his breath was ragged and she could feel him trembling ever so slightly.  The coughing hadn't been entirely fake.

         "We're leaving now professor, you try and stop us and something serious will happen."

Xavier looked at the scene before him.  His X-men, four of his best, on their feet ready to rain down on shaking, coughing kid and his pale, sweating companion in order to rescue one of their own and protect their home.  The Brotherhood members had no chance; they were visibly weakening by the minute.  Rogue looked petrified though.  It was time to end this.

            "Stop" he ordered.  Everyone did, though Pyro's grip on Marie tightened.  "Let them go.  Release Marie and we'll let you go back to Erik."  Pyro tilted his head a little.

            "We'll leave her by the car."

            "No, here, now" commanded Cyclops.

            "We let her go here; you pick us up again before we're out of the mansion.  We do this our way."

            "Scott, just go with their demands.  They are weak, and desperate.  They won't risk renewing the fight." came Xavier's voice in the leader's head.

            "Fine, go" Still holding the fire close to Rogue the group slowly backed out of the office.

            "Are you going to hurt me John?" Marie asked once the door to Xavier's office closed and the three were alone in the hall.

            "No" he sighed releasing her.  Glide moved herself under his other arm.  She sagged a bit under the added weight but they pressed forward, leaving Rogue alone in the hallway.

            "I could stop you, you know"

            "You won't" Pyro called back.

            "Why not?"

            "You don't think I'm a bad guy."  Rogue watched the Brotherhood members limp away.  She just watched them make their way out of sight before going back to rejoin the X-men.

THE END


End file.
